Deceiving Addiction
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: Serenity is at the hospital, saved my Mr.Kaiba. Jou hates it. But it was Kaiba who took his breath away. OneShot SetoxJou


**Author's Note**: How long has it been? This fanfic isn't so romantic. _But kisses are always good._

Deceiving Addiction

It's obviously stress. The drama I constantly face, even to take a single breath- I must steal it from someone. I try my best to keep it easy, although the peace I want begins to laugh at me in sarcasm. I promised Serenity that I would quit, and I saved up around 150 bucks just resisting to buy it. I was proud at myself at one point, but I know the real 'me' I continue to lock up is laughing at me intensely. But the real problem is- _I can't laugh back at it._ I can't counter his attacks, his mocking because I know, he will be unleashed that is-

to the pack of cigarettes.

It's not like I enjoy being a slave to cancer sticks. I feel vulnerable, weak, and mostly stupid buying this brand new pack. But once I lit up that lighter, inhale everything that's there and feel it coming through my mouth to throat even to my heart I smile- 'cause that what I needed.

I don't need to steal anyone's anything, _because the air I need to breathe is right here between my fingers._

It happened right after lunch.

Simultaneously my cell phone and the bell rang, dismissing students to their fifth period class as I picked up my annoying call.

"Yellow."

"Your sister is in the hospital."

I paused for a second. Then thoughts came rushing to my head.

"W-What? Who the hell is this?"

"Serenity Katsuya, Domino Corner Hospital."

I swear the phone dropped by itself.

But I couldn't hear anyone behind me, calling me, yelling-who gives a damn names.

My legs seem to grow out to reach the cement ground faster as I felt like I was flying out somewhere. Yeah- to the hospital, that's where I was reaching. Hoping for a faithless miracle if that's even possible.

Nothing and I repeat _nothing,_ can ever happen to my sister.

The electric doors flung open as I ran to the counter. The women in the desk weren't new to hurried men coming to them, and already they grabbed their checklist.

"S-Serenity K-Katsuya."

I had to catch my breath, my breath, but I had no time.

"Room 223 sir, third floor on the last left corner."

I nodded, and the damn elevators were taking their time in the corner of my eyes. I had no choice but to take the stairs up which were in parallel directions of the room. My breath, my fucking smoker's lungs really killed me on this one. But I had no choice, I had no choice.

I had to take the breath my mother gave me from birth.

At first I didn't even turn the knob when I faced the door. So then I just kicked it real hard and the door finally flung open revealing an unbearable sight. A familiar man, stood near Serenity.

She was silently laid beside a white vase full of flowers and anyone could realize that she was fast asleep.

Well- I wasn't anyone, so I quickly ran to her side and shook her, yelling out her name.

She woke up instantly, and in a quick embrace I began to remind her that she's alive.

"Nii-san, nii-san, I'm sorry to have worried you- but I'm fine."

She'd smile sheepishly, and I continued to hold her in my sweaty arms.

"_What the hell happened to you?"_

More like a demand, than a question if I may add.

"Nothing, I think I just fell to the floor because of the heat and Mr. Kaiba found me."

That dreadful name.

_Pain lingers every time I hear his name._

That word.

I want to destroy and clutch every thought in it.

"You're stepping on my shoe, mutt."

Before I moved back, I stepped on it harder to make sure he'll go home and rub his toes.

"You can leave now."

"Where is your apology? Then I do not even deserve a thank you?"

I stared at him.

One mistake Serenity. Don't even _faint_ in front of this man.

"Thanks. Now leave, I bet your rich ass company is waiting for Mr. Prince."

"I've already paid for all her fees and she's allowed to stay in the hospital as long as she needs to."

"You own this damn place too, I know, I know."

"Very well mutt. If I were you, I'd take good care of the last family member I have."

Piercing words and thoughts I can never erase always had to be reminded by this one man.

"Then I guess Mokuba's doing well, bitch."

I'm trying my best to be nice, believe it or not.

"He is, Katsuya. Serenity, please rest and I'll borrow your older brother for a moment."

She nodded, gently smiling at her brother who at this point looks dazed.

Kaiba walks out the door, and I give Serenity a slight kiss of her head putting her to bed. I had no choice but to follow since in all of this fucking world's ways I was in his debt. When I walked out I found him leaning against the wall beside the door. He smirked and clicked his fingers telling me to follow him out.

We came out from the door behind the building- leading us into a quiet park of the hospital. The afternoon was filled with blazing heat, choking the air I tried to gasp in.

Maybe at that moment he felt the same way.

It must've been the heat I tell myself, as I saw him in the corner of my left eye, reaching for something inside his pockets. His slender arm pulled out a silver case that shined in the noon's light. I found myself watching him, his figure as he leaned to the building for shade. He reached into his pockets again, never looking up for the titanium lighter. That's when I realized.

My pockets felt extremely empty.

Before I came here, I dropped his phone at his school- and all my poisonous pleasures,

Must've dropped it when these legs felt like they were flying.

The silver case clicked as Kaiba opened it. Brand new cigarettes in perfect order lined up straight now rested on the palm of his hand. His thin fingers pulled out the first one as he began to lit up his lighter consecutively. The cigarettes gently rested in his mouth as Kaiba finally inhaled putting back the two objects back into his pocket. He let out a sigh, the sweet breath of menthol. This is literally stealing someone's breath away.

Now it is a man's pride for to be asking something in favor- especially if they're already in someone's debt. But I closed my eyes, filled my nose in this toxic air and soaked down my pride. I looked at Kaiba, staring at something else in the park and watched his lips close and open.

He finally noticed me studying him. He took a last breath and threw out the cigarette onto the floor.

"You will put that out for me won't you?"

I froze.

A perfectly normal cigarette, at least seven more inhaling left was thrown to the floor for it to be trampled on. That toxic wasn't enough, since my pride still lingered in my heart. I stepped on it down with my old sneakers and watched him, watching me.

"So that you won't ruin your whatever dollar shoes, moneybags."

"Thank you, mutt."

Damn me, the chain smoker.

"Why'd you bring me out?"

"You do realize you are in my debt, don't you?"

"Don't argue."

"I need you to baby sit Mokuba."

"Fine."

That was easy.

Better than paying him back, right?

He looked at me funny, since for him too it was perfectly fine.

"Alright then, mutt. Monday to Thursday, how about it?"

I saw him reach for a cigarette again.

I didn't answer since I was so stuck into that view.

The cigarette was lit once again with a gently click.

I've realized how red his lips were, how thin and slender his fingers were, and how much his breath lingered with so much scent.

"Mutt,"

He called me, and I had no choice but to listen to my master.

I grabbed his hand, and then his long fingers entangled with mine as I pulled him against me so I can breathe in his air that was still trapped in his mouth. I inserted my tongue quickly, as soon as he opened to release the air he inhaled from my addiction. I felt his cigarette drop along my fingers and he pulled away right when I caught his cigarette.

"I'm fine, I'm good."

I finally inhaled it.

He looked at me funny, again.

But he smirked as he reached out for another cigarette.

"You could've just asked."

I looked at him and shot him a smirk back.

"I don't mess up my pride."

"You mean the cigarette or the kiss?"

"Both."

He laughed, and I never heard him laugh that way. Not in satire, not in selfishness, but in pure humor. I found myself laughing, and saw him put back is cigarette to his silver case neatly.

He reached out for me this time, grasped my waist- forcing his tongue into my mouth as it brushed off my lips. We both tasted the same, in a strong cigarette taste, as smoker's fire ready to burn. I gladly accepted it, since I was in debt. He kissed me longer since he was to do whatever he pleased. I moaned gently and his hands brushed off my hair then to my jaw, slightly turning it for different angles. I kissed him back fiercely, and he responded with his sweet tongue. When we finally let go, my cigarette was down on the floor, dead.

My fingers looked lonely.

Then a stick landed between two fingers.

"I didn't even have to ask."

I smiled back at Kaiba and him back at me.

"But now I need a lighter."

He smirked, and lit his, then leaned on to light mine with his own cigarette.

I inhaled, feeling the aroma wrap me sweetly, longingly.

* * *

R&R is always pretty(: 


End file.
